We wish to investigate the process of fluorescent labeling of proteins by isoelectric focusing of the resulting dye-conjugates. Since the attachment of a dye usually alters the charge on the protein, isoelectric focusing will allow us to see whether the dye labeling is a random process where the dye distibution is Gaussian centered about N, the average number of dyes bound per mole of protein. We wish to use fluorescent markers to label isoelectric focusing matrices to provide a built-in pH marker. Work is contemplated to characterize and use new dyes for probing the structure of proteins, such as enzymes.